Please don’t I kinda love him
by Chasingstars
Summary: Buffy and Cordelia are sent back in time. Buffy/Spike. Angel/Cordy.
1. OH CRAP!

Please don't I kinda love him.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Cordelia are sent back in time. Pairings: Buffy/Spike. Angel/Cordy. Giles/Jenny. Willow/Oz. Xander/??? Spoilers: Buffy season six all the way. Angel season three Carpe Noctem. Rating: R Disclaimer: if I own them, I wouldn't be posting my work here, now would I?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy was patrolling the grave yard farthest away from her house, and she was seriously pissed, 'how dare Spike be all fun, take her out drinking, make her feel comfortable and safe, while her friends just made her feel guilty for not being happy!'  
  
Buffy past a grave and staked the vamp rising from it, before he even fully reached the surface. 'How DARE he turn up to help rescue her sister'  
  
A large grey demon came round the corner and snarled at her, she punched him in the face, and then proceeded to kick the shit out of it, talking to it the whole time.  
  
"It's not like I like him, I don't think he's sexy, I don't want to date him I mean Xander and Giles would kill me! Why couldn't it have been different at the beginning?"  
  
The wind picked up around her so much, that she couldn't see past it, suddenly the demon she was just about to kill vanished, the wind disappeared and she found herself alone. In the cemetery. Oh and the sun was shinning. "What the FUCK!"  
  
In L.A. Cordy was in her apartment in the middle of a rant to her ghost Dennis, "god as if it wasn't bad enough with Fred following him around all the time now, Buffy's back! And I know that's a good thing but, but now he's never going to see me as anything other than his seer, why cant he see me differently, Why couldn't it have been different at the beginning?"  
  
A powerful wind picked up around her, "well this cant be good." when the wind dissipated she found her self in her bedroom. In her house. In Sunnyhell. And she had long hair! "Holy shit!"  
  
Cordelia opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs to find her parents eating breakfast. Her mom looked up from her morning paper. "Morning honey, you're not going to school wearing that are you?"  
  
Cordelia looked at her outfit, her mouth hanging open "school?" Her father looked at her, "yes honey it's a Monday. Now hurry up and get ready, or your will be late. Move." She numbly went up stairs and changed for school.  
  
Buffy was making her way home when she passed the old high school, except it wasn't rubble like it was supposed to be, it was all building like, and it was swarming with kids, kids she had gone to school with, 'hey isn't that Cordelia, only one way to find out' and with that she followed her into the building.  
  
Cordelia burst into the library to find Giles, Willow and Xander around the research table, and Angel in the corner of the room well out of the way of the windows. "Oh thank god you're here I have a huge problem!"  
  
Willow and Giles looked annoyed at the interruption, Angels facial expression didn't change, and Xander looked amused. "Look Cordelia we have more important problems than your bad hair day." Willow an Giles snickered, Angel did nothing. "Ok first off my hair isn't the problem, and secondly, I bet if you tell me you problem, I can fix it!"  
  
Giles let his book drop to the table, and began cleaning his glasses. "Fine Miss Chase, please enlighten us, as to why body's of girls have been dug up and dragged away!"  
  
Cordelia dropped into a chair ran her hands over her face and sided "these two geeks, I don't remember there names are cutting up the parts to make the perfect girl, for one of there Frankenstein-like brother, they don't have a head yet and they are going to try and take mine. Now if you're done being condescending, to the poor 'superficial bitch' that you think has no real idea what's going on around here, I might tell you how I know! Where the hell is Buffy?"  
  
The group had been stunned into silence, Angel slowly walk towards the table or as close as he could get with out bursting into flames "Cordelia, how do you know that?" She smiled a genuine smile that none of them had ever seen before, "you see the problem I'm having, is that I was at my apartment in L.A."  
  
Xander broke in, "you have an apartment in L.A.?" She side, "god can I finish the story, Christ your annoying, anyway I was ranting to my ghost Dennis," this time the interruption was from Giles, "you have a ghost?" She shut him up with a glair, "erg. Not the point of the story, the point is some how I have ended up in Sunnyhell, five years in the past"  
  
The group just stared at her and then from behind the stacks Buffy announced, "thank god Cordy, I thought it was just me and I was going as insane"  
  
The group turned round to look at Buffy and then at each other, Giles once again removed his glasses, "Buffy and err. Cordelia, I'm afraid time travel is impossible, someone must of cast a spell on the both of you, making you think you are from the future. I'm sure if you talk to each other you will have very different memories."  
  
Everyone took seats except Buffy who started pacing, "you know I forgot how fucking British you used to be." everyone except Cordy looked shocked at her language when Buffy started to mimic Giles in a very good British ascent.  
  
"Time travels not possible Buffy, vampires don't have soles Buffy, nothing EVER happens on Halloween Buffy, of course he's human Buffy, suck it up and kill him Buffy, your boyfriends not coming back Buffy, there's only one slayer Buffy, shall I go on your not always fucking right Giles" The gang had all been shocked into silence except Cordelia, "err issues much buff what's up?"  
  
Buffy sat down on the floor,, "I'll tell you later Cor, how bout we prove were from the same future you start.." Cordy smiled, "ok where to start, oh Spike and Dru are about to hit town!" Angels head shot up and Cordy grinned at him, "yes that's right broody boy are you ready for another family reunion?"  
  
Cordy looked at the other occupants of the room, there mouths were all hanging open, except Buffy, who was laughing behind her hand "what did I say?" "You, ha ha ha, called him, broody boy, ha ha ha." Cordelia laughed to and said, "then I guess I should keep 'dead boy,' 'fang face,' and 'dumb ass,' to myself then"  
  
Angel looked quite insulted, but everyone started laughing, Buffy stopped laughing, groaned and rolled so she was lying on her back on the floor knees bent up and hands over her face. The group looked at her "there is no way I can live high school again, well not without killing that bloody fucking nazi troll of a principle" this time the hole group looked at her strangely, "what?"  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Thanks for reading this, please tell me what you think it's my first story and I don't know if I'm any good at it or if I should never try again.  
  
Reviews much appreciated Chasingstars.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	2. Making Friend's

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
B, thank you for reviewing so quickly the story could have only been up two minutes. And thank you Lora Darcy, although your review made me kinda sad, it was very helpful. I don't think this chapter is any better, because I had written it before I saw your review, but I will defiantly try to improve on my grammar for the next posting.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////  
  
Please don't I kinda love him  
  
Chapter 1 continued  
  
Xander gulped "I know he's evil buff, but he's human! You don't mean actually kill him? Right?" Giles was cleaning his glassed again. "Yes Buffy, being the slayer does not give you licence to kill people!" Angel looked up solemnly "it's wrong Buffy."  
  
Buffy just raised an eyebrow at them, and looked at Cordy who shrugged "just wondering when you started slang'ing British style, you sound like Wes"  
  
Buffy chuckled "Ok first off, that git knows dam well I'm the slayer, and is trying to get rid of me! Secondly when I said kill, I meant mame possibly disfigure. (Cordelia giggled and Giles mouth dropped open) and thirdly, Angel, you have killed way to many humans to say anything, to any one!"  
  
Angel looked down ashamed and mumbled "I didn't have a soul" Cordelia snorted and Buffy ignored him and talked directly to Cordy "I picked it up over way to much time spent with Giles, I only do it when I'm angry, or, well, Drunk."  
  
Giles cleared his throat "well the to of you seem to know what the other is talking about, but if you wouldn't mind, I would like to ask you some questions about Angel's, err, well for a lack of a better word, family."  
  
Buffy got up of the floor and straddled a chair the wrong way round "ask away Ripper." at the use of his child hood name, Giles began choking "either one of you, could of read that in one of my journals."  
  
Cordy laughed "God Giles I know you're a watcher, but other people have lives, there's know way we would go to that much trouble to learn about you. No offence or anything, I know your past happens to be way juicy, but all that looking, reading and page turning from me and buff, No Way!"  
  
Giles took out a pen and a note book and mumbled "emm yes, quite." Willow looked at her best friend, there was no way that Buffy and Cordelia Chase would work together, to play a trick on them like this. So she would give them the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Giles try not to make the questions to important, and keep them vague, if they are from the future, and can I just say what a scare future it must be. I mean Cordelia knowing stuff about Angel's vampire family and us. Oh god I'm babbling aren't I?" they all nodded while Cordelia mumbled "both family's" but Angel was the only one who heard her. Willow got back to the point. "If we have to send them back, we don't want them to change anything."  
  
Xander got quite excited, because for once he under stood what they were talking about. "yea we don't want Buffy, and her royal highness here, going all Marty McFly on us, and never being born, or maybe we could just let it happen to Cordelia." Xander and Willow laughed at what he had just said, but stopped abruptly when they saw glairs coming from both Cordelia, and Buffy.  
  
Giles nodded "very well Willow it is always best to be safe, if the two of you could both give, short, precise answers to the questions I am going to ask you, it should be possible not to give to much away" both girls nodded and everyone began to move so they would all be sitting around the table.  
  
Cordelia noticed that Angel wasn't moving, and out of habit, handed him a chair and moved to close the blinds. When she sat back down at the table, she saw looks of shock and confusion from around the table, a smirk from Buffy gratitude from Angel. Cordelia just smiled back at him, shrugged her shoulders and said to him "your welcome."  
  
Buffy balled up a piece of paper and threw it at cordelia's head "trained dog much, Cor" Cordelia snorted "like you microwave doesn't have a blood setting" Xander and Willow scrunched up there noses in disgust, while Giles once again began cleaning his glasses.  
  
Buffy grunted "its not my fault every time I took it off Dawn would just put it back on and tell me to 'mind my own business' like vamps eating in my home isn't my business."  
  
Giles cleared his throat "while I am most disturbed that there is such a thing as a microwave blood setting. I feel we have ventured of track. Now if you would please answer my questions one at a time, I believe we can have this dilemma sorted out swiftly. Now in turn could you please tell me you name, age and were you live from your prospective, and what you said before you found you selves, well thrown back in time. Buffy if you would please be so kind as to go first."  
  
Buffy sided "fine, Buffy, Ann, Summers. I am twenty-one years old, and I live in Sunnydale. I was walking around Restafeild, you know slaying, I staked a vamp or two, then I started kicking the shit out of some big ugly grey demon, the wind picked up, the demon disappeared, and it got kind of sunny, so I started home, when I saw Cordy and followed her."  
  
Giles looked up from the notes he was taking "did you say anything to this demon, I need your exact words, if you are from the future, it may be crucial."  
  
Buffy snorted "I didn't say 'I wish' Giles how dumb do you think I am? It wasn't a vengeance demon anyway, they tend to be less grey and move vainy, but if it gives you a happy, I said something along the lines of 'It's not like I like him, I don't think he's sexy, I don't want to date him, I mean Xander and Giles would kill me! Why couldn't it have been different at the beginning.' and Cordy, you laugh and I'll stake you"  
  
Even after the threat Cordelia couldn't help but giggle, "ok my turn my name is Cordelia Chase I am twenty one years old, and I live in L.A. I was in my apartment, talking to my ghost Dennis and I said something like, 'but now he's never going to see me as anything other than his seer, why cant he see me differently, Why couldn't it have been different at the beginning.' Oh my god! I think I know what happened to us."  
  
Looks of disbelief came from the old Scoobie gang. Buffy just raised an eyebrow, but when she looked at Angel she found she had his full and undivided attention. In a somewhat amused tone Xander asked "and what exactly does the captain of the cheerleading squad know about time travel that a watcher doesn't."  
  
Cordelia just ignored him and told Buffy what had happened "Giles was right time travel is not possible. But inner wishes are, Angel and Wes had me read a whole book about them after Doyle died, something about 'your gift may be crap, but the powers sometimes give out great holiday packages.'" Giles dropped his notes on the table "well thank you for the validation Cordelia, but I am afraid I don't see how inner wishes relate to you. Only those who work for the powers may receive them, and even then they are extremely rare."  
  
Cordelia turned and glared at Giles. In her old snooty tone of voice she said, "I do work for them, and if there was ever two employees that deserve an inner wish, it's me and Buffy. Now if you don't mind, we will be taking the day off, since we have both graduated already. If you need us you can find us in one of the cemeteries. Come on Summers let's go, I'll explain about the inner wish while we shop." And with that both girls got up and left. The library doors swung behind them.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////// This is a s/b I promise! It's just that he hasn't turned up in Sunnyhell yet, hopefully next chapter. Thanks for reading. Chasingstars. 


	3. Girl's Night Out

Hi, just want to thank the reviews again, that is if you are still reading! I'm really sorry it took so long  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy and Cordelia spent the rest of the day, shopping and gossiping, about things they knew were going to happen, and catching up on what was going on in each others lives. By the time the sunset they found themselves in one of the cemeteries close to the bronze.  
  
Buffy hopped up on a near by tome stone. "Cor, explain it one more time. I still don't completely get it." Cordelia side exasperated and sat her self down on a cover slab.  
  
"Jesus buff, I don't know why you don't get this, its real simple, when someone works for the powers, and proves themselves worthy of a reward, the powers take a quick peak in there head to find out what they want, and then they act on it. The fact that were together, is just some kind of weird bonus"  
  
Buffy rubbed her temples, she completely felt that she was living up to the dumb blond image. "but why here? Why now? If, or when we get sent back, we will have changed the past, I'll have no clue what's going on!"  
  
A huge grin crossed Cordy's face "we will get sent back to the exact moment we left, and nothing will have changed. You could have sex with Giles, and when you got back he would have know idea."  
  
"Eww Cor gross he's like my dad!" they both burst out laughing. "So if we cant change anything what's the point!"  
  
Cordelia looked at her as if she had lost her mind "we can do anything we want. You Dork!" they both burst out laughing again. To the point were, Buffy fell of the tombstone.  
  
"Dork, Cor, just cause were in 97, doesn't mean you have to talk like it." Cordelia grunted and said "I'll have you know, I call Angel a dork all the time!"  
  
The bushes to there left rustled, and a lone vamp came striding out. "Hello there little girls. Wana play with daddy."  
  
Cordelia made a gagging sound "EW yuck." Buffy smiled at it sweetly and said, "maybe another time." she then pulled a stake out of her pocket, and hurled it at him. As he turned to dust she looked at Cordelia and said. "Its no fun when they're that easy."  
  
Cordelia smirked, well you could always beat the shit out of them before hand." Buffy faked a gasp, "and what, get my clothes dirty." they burst into fits of giggles, leaving the graveyard for the bronze.  
  
/Mean while on the other side of town/  
  
A large black car is speeding towards the 'welcome to Sunnydale sign'. When the car finally came to a stop, the sign lay in a crumpled pile not far from the car. The door flew open, and out stepped a lone figure clad in black, and surrounded by smoke his white blond hair gleaming in the moon light.  
  
"Excuse me sir." The man turned round and looked at the girl that had approached him. She was a pretty little thing, no more then twenty, with blond hair and green eyes, his favourite. He smiled at her and replied. "Yes pet." He saw her practically swoon at his British ascent.  
  
"Are you ok, that crash looked pretty bad, my house is just over there, you could come in and use the phone" his smile just grew. "Thanks luv that would be grand." She blushed a crimson colour and nodded towards her house.  
  
They walked up the steps and through the door. He let it close behind him. Three seconds later there was a blood curdling scream, and a blood smear on the window. The front door banged open and the man stepped out, smiled and lit a cigarette. Exhaling the smoke with a chuckle. "Got to love a Hellmouth."  
  
Mean while Buffy and Cordelia had reached the bronze. They walked in as if they owned the place, turning heads as they past. They threw their coats down on a couch and moved into the dance floor.  
  
There was no band, and the music was loud and pulsating. Cordy smirked at Buffy, and pulled her flush against her body as they swayed to the music.  
  
Cordelia leaned forward and whispered in Buffy's ear. "I think the hole school is here, and staring at us, you should see the look on Harmony's face, or Percy's for that matter!"  
  
By the bar hidden in the corner, Angel watched as Buffy entered the bronze, he could tell she was different, by the way she acted and moved. When she looked at him she didn't have that spark she had, had two days ago. 'Hell she even smelled different!!!'  
  
Cordelia had also noticeably changed, he had never seen such change in a person, except for when he was given his soul. The way she had smiled at him earlier in the library. It had lit up the room. Handing him a chair and closing the blinds had been so thoughtful, he wanted to hug her, but touching her would be wrong, even if it were just a friendly gesture. Her name calling had kind of hurt but we was a demon he'd herd worse, but the way she had done it, had been so good naturedly, he had never had that kind of relationship before it was different.  
  
Angel was bought out of his thoughts as he did a quick glance around the room to check on 'his girls.' When he spotted them in the middle of the dance floor, bumping and grinding up against each other, his mouth dropped open.  
  
Angel repressed a groan, as the blonde he thought he was falling love with grabbed hold of the brunet's (who he had, had many a lustful thought about) ass, and pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear. In return the brunet flung her head back and laughed out loud.  
  
An unwanted thought, of what it would be like to be in-between them, popped into his head, something between his legs stirred and began to swell. Angel let out a quiet moan and pulled his coat tighter around himself. He started to head for the exit 'maybe killing something will help me get my mind of THAT!'  
  
Buffy smiled at Cordelia grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. "I would say lets give them something to stair at but I haven't had enough to drink!"  
  
Cordelia threw her head back and laughed, then a moment later "well done Buff now I need a drink!"  
  
Buffy stopped dancing grabbed her hand and started puling her towards there coat's and out of the building "Buffy were are we going? We look sixteen! No one will serve us!"  
  
Buffy smirked "Willy's. I'm sure he will realize that serving us is in his best interests" Cordy grind "I like the way you think, why didn't we get on like this before if Sunnyhell had been like this, I might have staid"  
  
Buffy shrugged "I wasn't this fun before" both girls burst out laughing and continued the playful banter until they were across town and standing out side Willy's  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////// Ok I know my spelling and grammar is crap, I tried to make it better but failed miserably. Is there anything else I can do, to make the story easier to follow for those of you who cant bare to read crap writing?  
  
This chapter also seems kinda boring to me, that's why it took so long I was trying to get it right.  
  
Hopefully lots more Spike in the next chapter and ill try to get it up soon although I have like, a tone of work to do.  
  
Chasingstars. XXX 


	4. Family

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////// In answer to X5 451 comments /about Buffy being way to cheery and that Cordy and Buffy wouldn't be 'friends' like that/ they are acting like that because there are no consequences to anything that they do, wouldn't that make you happy. Also I like happy Buffy better than moody Buffy. There is not going to be any b/c action, they may dance together again, but that's it.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Giles looked across the table at Willow and Xander "I'm afraid we're not going to get conformation of their story tonight, and it's late. I'll give you both a lift home. Just let me get my belongings." Both teens nodded and talked in quiet whispers as he left the room.  
  
"Look will's I'm just worried about her, I mean being friends with queen C, is kinda weird." Willow shook her head "no, it seemed like they got on, but hadn't seen each other in awhile. The real weirdness was with Cordelia and Angel, and the fact that Buffy was O.K. with it" he slowly nodded "your right will we should keep and eye on them."  
  
Across town at Willy's, the customers and the staff were having a good night. The demons were happy because they had heard that there was some new big bad in town, who had killed two slayers, and was looking for his third.  
  
The staff, or Willy, as he was the only one there, was happy because, if the demons were happy, they tended to buy more drinks.  
  
There was a loud bang as the main entrance door flew open. The slayer strolled in closely followed by one of her friends.  
  
Some of the demons hurried out the back exit, but the more self-confidant ones prepared to defend themselves. They were totally shocked and confused when she gave them a sweet smile and said "not here to kill anyone boys, just want to talk to Willy here."  
  
She sat down on a bar stool in front of Willy, giving him what appeared to be her full attention. Cordelia however never stopped scanning the room.  
  
Buffy smiled at Willy "hi Willy, how are you?" Willy started sweating, "what ever it is slayer, I don't know nothing, and if I did I wouldn't tell ya!"  
  
Buffy chuckled and Cordelia let out a little snort "whenever you say something like that Willy, I know you know something, but seeing as I know I'm way smarter that you, (Cordelia chokes on her laugh, and Buffy elbows her.) I'm not interested. I am however interested in a bottle of tequila you have behind that bar."  
  
The bar goes silent. "Slayer you know I cant serve you alcohol, your sixteen" Buffy smiled "not serving, giving."  
  
Willy took a step back. "Now slayer, that wouldn't be good for business, if I give in to you threnting me, then everyone will just do that, and I'll go out of business."  
  
Buffy leaned over the bar and grabbed hold of his shirt, slowly pulling him closer to the bar, once he was there she flattered down his shirt and sorted out the collar.  
  
Willy just gulped when she looked him strait in the eye, she smirked and said "but Willy I wouldn't dream of threatening you, your human. I'm threatening them, you know, your customers."  
  
Willy looked towards the bar occupants to try and gage there reaction. There was a mixture of fearful, and pleading looks being shot his way.  
  
The silence continued behind Buffy until she heard a scraping noise of a chair behind her, some shuffling and then a nervous voice say "I'll by the s..s..slay..er and her friend the bottle."  
  
Buffy turned to look at the demon that had offered to pay for their drinks, she would recognised the flabby skinned demon anywhere. It was the same guy Spike had introduced her to a couple of nights back.  
  
'Now what had he said his name was Cleb, Clob, Clem that's what it was he had also told her that he was peaceful, and was only really a danger to kittens'  
  
A huge grin broke out on her face "why thank you, that's very sweet. I'll remember this." she grabbed the bottle Willy handed her, and followed Cordelia out of the bar.  
  
They started walking back to Buffy's, laughing about the look on Willy's face. When they reached Buffy's house she stopped dead in her tracks, and grabbed hold of Cordelia's arm to stop her self from falling and croaked, "mummy"  
  
Joyce Summers could be clearly seen tiding the living room "I'll see you at school tomorrow Buffy, go spend some time with your mum, we'll drink this another time." In response Buffy sprinted up the steps, through the door and into the living room.  
  
Joyce was knocked onto the couch by what she assumed to be her daughter, she prepared her self to be cross until she saw how badly her daughter was crying. "Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Buffy just hugged her tighter, and croaked out "oh god, mummy. I love you so much!"  
  
Spike was seriously pissed off, if that little midget of a vamp thought he was going to take orders, he was fucking wrong. Spike made a mental note to kill him as soon as possible. Maybe torturing him for a while would give Dru something to do.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't love Dru, but he was going to need more time to hunt this slayer, that was if tonight was anything to go by.  
  
Spike had checked all the places he was told she visited, and found nothing 'was she playing hard to get?' or "maybe she's scared of me, that's right she should be scared of me! I'm the big bad!" realising he had spoken out loud, he cursed him self. 'For fucks sake mate, no need to talk yourself up to it, she ant here'  
  
He had just come from the local club called the bronze, and was heading home through the cemetery, when he saw two figures fighting in the distance. 'bout bloody time, I was beginning to think Sunnyhell didn't have a slayer.  
  
But as Spike got closer he realized it was two men fighting. As one of the men crumpled to dust, he recognised the other as his grandsire. "Angelus, what the fuck are you doing here!"  
  
Angel turned round to see Spike striding towards him. This was not going to improve his mood any. "I live here. What the hell are you doing in Sunnydale?"  
  
Spike snorted, "Well I know it's been a while since you had the pleasure of my company mate, but why do you think I'm here you fucking moron! I'm going to kill the slayer!"  
  
Angel snarled at Spike in vamp face, grabbed him round the neck, and pushed him up against a tree. "LEAVE! HER! ALONE!"  
  
Spike shoved Angel hard enough to make him let go and laughed. "Yer, what's it to you mate, planning on doing her in yourself? Or you got a thing for the girl?"  
  
Angel glared at him, "If you touch her, I'll stake Dru, but not before I've taken her from you, shouldn't be hard, I'm sure she misses her daddy!"  
  
Spike snarled "SHE'S MINE!!!" Angel chuckled at him "no, boy, she's mine, she always was, and always will be, and you know that as well as I do, all I have to do is snap my fingers and she'll come running back." And with that Angel turned and left the cemetery, a bounce in his step, and a smile on his face.  
  
Spike left in the other direction and killed every thing between the cemetery and the factory. As soon as he got there, he stormed into the main room and snarled at the Anointed One,"is there something you forgot to tell me, mate?"  
  
The annoying one attempted and evil smirk. "We assumed Angelus would not be a problem for you."  
  
Spike smirked back, the difference being he pulled his of. "Well you know what they say about assumptions mate." and with that he grabbed the Anointed One and twisted his head off. Spike turned and faced the anointed one's minions, "anyone else wana make an assumption about me!" no one moved or said anything "brilliant! Now fuck off!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Next chapter Spike meets Buffy for the first time. If you have any suggestions for the story however small they may be, please share them. I'm not saying I'll use them, but I might.  
  
There will not be an update for a while, as I'm going Christmas shopping in New York for ten days. I'm so excited I've been to America twice before but never New York at Christmas time, yay!  
  
I'll try to get an update posted as soon as I get back.  
  
Please review. Chasingstars xxx //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	5. A Meeting

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// hi I'm back, and someone corrected me on British swear words. Hello, I'm British we say fuck all the time although in my short life I have never heard anyone say bint or chit! (That sounded a bit snotty it's just that I REALLY hate the British stereotype!)  
  
Just like to say thanks to Lora Darcy, I liked your last review much more than the first one. I LOVED!!! New York it was one of the best holidays I have ever had! Even though it didn't snow and I didn't see one Santa collecting money.  
  
Oh well on with the story sorry it took so long. Oh an ####### marks a seen change as requested, and I know that I said Buffy and Spike would meet in this chapter but I have changed my mind.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
##### Summers house #####  
  
Buffy had cried herself to sleep in her mom's lap. When she woke up her mom was standing by the front door, suitcase in hand. "I'm leaving for Paris Honey, I'll be back in about ten days, you'll be alright wont you sweet heart? When I get back, we can tall about what happened last night. I left some money on top of the fridge. Come give me a hug."  
  
After Buffy said good by to her mom, instead of going to school, she turned round went upstairs, climbed into bed and their she stayed until the sun set.  
  
##### Sunnydale high library #####  
  
Willow, Xander and Giles were waiting for Buffy in the library after school. Buffy had not been in class, but they expected her to come to the library anyway, so when the doors opened, they assumed it was her without even looking.  
  
Giles cleared his throat, all the wile not looking up from his paper "oh, good Buffy, you're here, we've be waiting. Where have you been all day?"  
  
Cordelia smirked "ar Giles you care! That's so sweet, but I'm not Buffy and I don't think she'll be here today, so I'll fill in"  
  
The three surrounding the table were gob smacked. Willow was the first to find her voice. "you.your.your wearing j.j.jeans!!"  
  
Cordelia looked down at her self and snorted. "There Armani if that makes you feel better, there's just no way I would feel comfortable in some of the stuff in my closet, I used to dress like a slut! I mean there was that whole princes outfit, but you have no idea what I'm talking about. so I'll just shut up! Oh god I'm rambling like Willow, em no offence."  
  
Just then the back door swung open reviling Angel. Cordelia smiled. "Hey old man, perfect timing as usual, what's up?"  
  
Angel glanced towards Cordelia, his unneeded breath court in his throat, she was wearing, dark blue jeans and a cut off sweat jumper that hung of one shoulder, her hair fell loosely around her face, which held the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "er, em, there, em," Angel shook his head and turned to face Giles "Spikes in town I saw him last night, and Dru is with him." he risked a glance in Cordelia's direction, but what he saw made him want to hit him self. Cordelia looked upset, lonely and angry at the same time.  
  
Giles stood up and began cleaning his glasses, "one of us needs to warn Buffy, I have tried many times today by phone to contact her, I'm afraid she is not answering, she must have it unplugged."  
  
Xander spoke up "G-man what do we keep telling you. Sixteen year old girl, unplugged phone, never gona happen, try again maybe she was in the bath or something."  
  
Giles went to pick up the phone when Cordelia practically growled. "Oh for fucks sake! Don't you people listen! She's twenty fucking one, the phones unplugged, I'll go tell her, I was going there any way." and with than she was gone.  
  
Giles cleared his throat "interesting girl, such colourful language, Angel maybe it would be best if you followed her." Giles didn't have a chance to finish his sentient, as Angel was already out the door.  
  
##### On the way to Buffy's house #####  
  
Cordelia felt like shit, she felt so pathetic Angel couldn't even look at her. This whole inner wish thing was a waste of time! She kicked a stone and thought back to last night.  
  
The look on Buffy's face when she saw her mum made it worth it. A smile spread across her own face, so what if Angel didn't want her, there was a whole lot of fun to be had in the past.  
  
She could spend her whole time her picking on Harmony. Yer that would be time well spent! She practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.  
  
"Now pet. What's a sweet think like you doing out here alone, there are nasty things about, might want to hurt a pretty little thing like you."  
  
Cordelia turned round and he released her, lighting him self up a fag (a cigarette not a gay) Cordelia couldn't believe her eyes standing in front of her was Spike, William the bloody, slayer of slayer, doc martins, red shirt, leather duster and all. She was SO screwed.  
  
Cordelia did the only think she could, she burst out laughing. Spike raised an eyebrow at her "what's so funny pet?" Cordelia continued to laugh, as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, and said "is there any possible chance I could talk you out, of killing me?" Spike chuckled "what makes you think I'm going to kill you pet?"  
  
Cordelia snorted "common cents! I'm down an ally all alone with one of the most feared vamps of this century, I don't even have a cross! Oh yer, I'm gona get out of this just fine!" as she said this she had moved to stand in front of him.  
  
##### One block away from Cordelia and Spike #####  
  
Angel was following Cordelia's cent, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked before, she looked so natural and innocent. He shuddered as he realised that's exactly what he saw in Drusilla. Before he had killed and raped her and her family, that is.  
  
But Cordelia is so different from Dru he told him self 'she's witty independent and so much more beautiful.' 'Oh god what was am I doing 'I love Buffy' I can't be thinking about Cordelia'  
  
As Angel turned the corner, he was greeted with the sight of, what looked like a very stressed out Cordelia shouting at Spike, 'oh GOD, she should not be poking him in the chest like that!'  
  
##### Spike and Cordelia's conversation in the ally continued #####  
  
Cordelia moved closer to Spike and poked him in the chest "you cant kill me yet, I'm not ready to die, and as Buffy clearly isn't around to save me and fight you, we will just have to work out some kind of deal."  
  
Spike was very amused by this girl, he hadn't even planned on eating her, he had just wanted to know if she knew the slayer. Spike had no idea how she knew him, or what kind of deal she thought she could bribe him with.  
  
Cordelia turned to look at him and realized he was amused "what is so funny bleach boy?!" Spike chuckled. "What exactly do you think you have pet that would be any use to me?"  
  
Cordelia didn't want to give to much away, she couldn't tell him about Buffy's friends or Dru's cure what could she tell him? "er I could set up a meeting with Buffy" at his confused look she added "The Slayer."  
  
Spike snorted "her watcher would just tell her not to come, I'm notorious you know slayers run and hide from me I've." Cordelia butted in "killed two yes we all know, but Buffy's never been one to listen to her watcher, we'll be in the bronze later in case you just happen to show up."  
  
While Spike was contemplating his options, a growl permeated his thoughts. "Back off Spike!" he turned and smiled at his grandsire who was inching to wards the girl he raised his hands and backed away from her. "Just talking to the bird peaches." Spike smiled and bowed to her "I'll see you around pet have fun with the poof."  
  
As soon as he was gone Angel grabbed Cordelia and began checking her over for injuries, but she shrugged him off. "What are you doing here Angel? Are you following me?"  
  
Angel nodded "I just didn't want you to get hurt and Spikes dang." Cordelia grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye. "Thanks for saving me, but you shouldn't have been following me, and I think as punishment, you have to walk me home, and then accompany me to the bronze."  
  
As Angel went to protest, Cordelia shook her head. "No you don't, you did the crime, you have to do the punishment. Even if it means socialising in public!"  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// I'll try and update as soon as possible, cause I know that this chapter wasn't as good as the rest it even sent me to sleep.  
  
Oh and just as a warning for the next chapter, Cordy and Buffy will once again be dancing at the bronze, please don't let that stop you from reading.  
  
Please review anyway. Chasingstars xxx //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	6. What's A Vamp Like You Doing At A Bar Li...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
This chapter a bit longer than the rest because I promised at the end of the last update that Buffy and Spike would meet..and they do, yay me! I know what your all thinking 'its about bloody time' (sorry about that couldn't help myself, have to live up to that British stereo type lol)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
##### Large crypt at the edge of one of the older cemeteries ######  
  
After sunset Buffy had picked up a sledge hammer and pick axe, and headed across town. She had already retrieved the de Lac cross, and spent an hour trying to find out which crypt had the Arama secret chamber beneath it, she had finally settled on the one she was in.  
  
The dust settled around her, she jumped through the hole she had just created in the floor. She scanned the room finding the gem and placing it in her pocket. Buffy snorted when she saw two tiaras and put them in her bag 'me and Cordelia can have a world of fun with these.'  
  
Buffy pocket a few more trinkets, crawled out of the hole, and left the cemeteries with a new bounce in her step. Buffy quickly dropped her new stuff off at home, changed, and headed towards Cordelia's.  
  
  
  
##### Cordelia's Front Garden. #####  
  
Angel stood out side Cordelia's front door, waiting for her to change clothes. Going to the bronze with her was not a good idea, the last time he saw her at the bronze, he experienced a certain problem which he then had to go home and take care of by himself, it was humiliating.  
  
The door clinked behind him, he turned round to see Cordelia smiling at him. "Sorry I took so long, all my clothes are so unpractical, it took me ages to find something suitable."  
  
Angel looked at here outfit, her black leather pants looked painted on, and her breasts were practically falling out of the blood red, silk corset she had on. Angel groaned feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably, and croaked out "you look beautiful Cordelia."  
  
They stood their staring into each other eyes for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds.  
  
"You know if I wasn't from the future, and in love with someone else, I think I might be jealous!" Angel and Cordelia spun around to see Buffy casually leaning up against a tree. Angel held back another groan, if it was possible Buffy's blood red leather pants were even tighter then Cordelia's, and her beautiful perky breasts were uncased in a tight black low cut v-neck with long flowing sleeves.  
  
Angel wondered if it was possible for vampires to blush, while Cordelia just smirked, "well little miss I'm the bestest slayer ever, where have you been all day?" Buffy smirked as well, and pulled out one of the tiaras from before, and threw it at Cordelia "getting you a present!"  
  
Catching it Cordelia, examined the tiara, "thanks Buff a really ugly piece of jewellery!" Buffy rolled her eyes, "its real, and I have a matching one," she said placing her own on her head. Cordelia's smile increased considerably, "I thought we could go back to Willy's and drown my sorrows."  
  
Cordelia quickly shook her head, "okay I have appreciation for it now, but put them in the house were going to the bronze, and no drinking!" Buffy pouted "why?!" Cordelia grabbed Angel's hand and linked arms with Buffy, "lets just say I got you a present two."  
  
  
  
##### The bronze #####  
  
The girl's bust through the bronze doors upon hearing a familiar sound. Buffy grabbed Cordelia's hand and pointed towards the stage "it is, 'dingo's ate my baby,' look theirs Oz"  
  
The girls dragged Angel over to a table. As Cordelia scanned the crowed she spotted a familiar peroxide blond head at the bar. When she went to get up, she felt Buffy tug on her arm, "come on Cordy, come dance with me." Angel groaned quietly to himself.  
  
Cordelia shook her head, "no I'll get the drinks in first, diet coke right, and Angel if you want a beer, you'll have to get it yourself, I think they might actually serve genius here, but I doubt the serve real bloody Mary's, you want anything else?"  
  
Angel was shocked that she knew his drink, and smiled at her genuinely. "No thanks Cordelia, I fine." As Cordelia walked away from the table, Angel turned to look at Buffy who was smirking back at him. "What?" Buffy reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "it's ok to like her" when he didn't respond she continued, "She likes you too."  
  
Angel began to pick up a napkin and play with it, "it doesn't matter, I'm no good for her, she deserves someone who." Buffy growled at him, "oh no you don't!" and with that Buffy began to lecture Angel on why leaving girls for their own good is wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
##### At the bar #####  
  
Spike was on his second beer when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, he turned round and found himself faced with the hot brunet from before, before he could say anything, she smiled and said, "what's a hottie like you doing at this bar all alone, there are nasty things about, might want to hit on a stud like you.names Cordelia by the way"  
  
Against his will Spike let out a chuckle "Spike, and I was waiting for you and the slayer to show up of course." Cordelia smiled at him and waved at the bar tender "two diet cokes." As the barman was getting her drinks she turned and smiled at him "go up and wait on the balcony, she's my dancing partner, you'll have to find a way to get her out side by yourself, but no doubt you have some kind of mastermind plan" Spike reached out and paid for her drinks. "Thanks pet that's all I need." And with that he sauntered of to the balcony.  
  
  
  
##### At the table #####  
  
Angel had ripped the napkin to shreds, "so you think I should go for it then, I mean, tell Cordelia the way I feel" Buffy let out a frustrated groan, "oh my god for the last time, YES!"  
  
Cordelia set the drinks down on the table, oblivious to the semi argument Buffy and Angel were having "oh my god I used to love this song! Buffy we are so dancing! You don't mind right Angel?" Cordelia didn't give him a chance to answer, because she had already dragged Buffy half way to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
###### Middle of the dance floor ######  
  
Buffy grabbed hold of Cordelia's hips and pulled her close "I think Angel might like a little entertainment." Cordelia nodded and they swayed in time to the music, when Buffy couldn't see Cordelia's face she smirked up at the balcony, just to make sure she had Spike's attention. The second she made eye contact the music changed to a heaver beat. Cordelia moved closer to Buffy and whispered, "I think this song is more suited to our purpose" Buffy through her head back and laughed as they began to bump and grind to the music.  
  
  
  
##### Up on the balcony #####  
  
Spike leaned on the banister, an unlit smoke dangling from his mouth. Spike's eyes naturally scan the crowd below, for Cordelia and the Slayer. He spots Cordelia dragging a blond, who he assumes is the Slayer, to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Spike smiles as the Slayer pull's Cordelia closer, 'well, well, well, this Slayer looks like a hell of a lot more fun than the last one.' While Spike is giving her the once over, Cordelia looks him strait in the eye and smirks, the music changes and the two girls start grinding against each other.  
  
Just as Spike was settling in to watch the show, the slayer flings her head back in laughter and he gets a look at her face. Spikes cigarette falls unnoticed to the floor below, she is undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.  
  
Spike leaves the balcony and nods to one of the minions to get something to eat, and then makes his way to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
##### On the dance floor #####  
  
Buffy and Cordelia are having a great time, mostly laughing at the guy that have tried to dance with them when from behind her she hears someone say "where's the phone, I need to call the police, there's some big guy outside trying to bite someone."  
  
Buffy went ridged in Cordelia's arms, Cordelia just smirked at her "well go on then, or he'll think I was lying when I said you were the slayer!" Buffy smiled and kissed her on the cheek saying a brief "thank you" before she ran out the back of the bronze.  
  
  
  
##### In an ally out side the bronze #####  
  
As Buffy reached the ally she saw some vamp feeding of a girl, she chuckled to herself when she realized she should be thinking up something lame, to say before she staked him she tappet him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't you know it's bad for your health to hunt in my town, you might suffer heart burn or em, broken noses" Buffy punched him in the face braking his nose and throwing him over her shoulder, all the while shaking her head at the sadness that was her.  
  
Nodding her head and smiling sweetly at the girl she said, "run." As the girl rushed to get back inside she turned back to the vamp and smiled evilly as she watched him scrambling away from her, he was looking around desperately for something as she grew closer, seeming to find what he was looking for in the shadows he shouted "SPIKE! Help me!"  
  
Buffy didn't even glance towards the shadows as laughed at the creature on the floor "he's not going to help you, you idiot! Your just fodder so he can see my fighting technique."  
  
Buffy moved closer to the vampire and whispered just quietly enough so Spike couldn't hear even with advanced vampire senses "but you know what, I already know ALL of his moves" and then at regular volume continues "it's a shame for him though, I don't need technique to kill you!"  
  
  
  
###### In the shadows of the ally #####  
  
Spike watched in awe as the slayer excited the bronze. Now bodies did not surround her, he could get a good look at her, he now fully understood why Peaches had been so protective of her. Looking at her was like gazing upon heaven itself.  
  
Spikes eyes went wide as saucers as he played back his thoughts in his head, not only did this bloody Slayer have him lusting after a sodding human, he was starting to think like that ruddy poet he had been before he was turned. She had to die as soon as possible, then there would be no distractions around, and he could find a cure for Dru.  
  
He glanced up to look at the Slayer, instead of just staking the dick-head in the back, she was taping the bastard on the shoulder, 'bloody hell this bird of her rocker, now she's talking to him Christ what's wrong with the bint.'  
  
Spike watched with a smile on his face as the Slayer broke the boys nose, and threw him around, all the while admiring her grace and the way her ass looked in those pants, Spike tour his eyes away her ass, after hearing that idiot call out his name, 'the prat, couldn't even follow the simplest of bloody instructions, all he had to do was fucking die, why was it so hard to find a minion that knew its ruddy place!'  
  
The Slayer look's amused though, and how the bloody hell did she know what was going on! Spike couldn't believe his eyes when the vamp turned to dust. 'Where the hell did she get that six inch knife from?' 'Oh well guess it's time to show myself.'  
  
  
  
#### The main part of the ally ####  
  
Buffy chuckled as she slipped her trusty knife back up her sleeve. Loud, clear, claps sounded throughout the ally and Buffy couldn't stop her tummy from doing that flip-floppy thing it used to do for Angel. She curst, 'Dam these stupid teenage hormones.'  
  
She turned round and gasped as she saw him casually strolled out of the shadows, 'he looks so fucking hot that's not fair he doesn't even like me yet, oh god this must be how he felt all last year, this unrequited shit sucks!' "Nice work, luv." instead looking startled, she plastered a smile on her face and said "so you're Spike then? Cordelia says you've been looking for me, but she forgot to mention you are quite the hottie! Seems almost a shame to stake you. Oh well I'm over it. Wana fight?"  
  
Spike couldn't believe his ears, where the hell was the two foot stake, that was stuck up every slayers ass, since the dawn of bloody time, this one was more loony than Dru, talking to him like he had come round for tea and not to snap her bloody neck!  
  
Buffy smirked at him "what's the matter Spike, Dru cut your tongue out!" he growled at her, not quite the response she had been looking for, but it would do, or maybe not there was a vain throbbing on his forehead. That comment must of hit a little close to home, 'note to self: don't bring up Dru, and anything she might consider foreplay.'  
  
Spike struggled to regain his cool, there was something about this girl that was REALLY pissing him of. "Oh we'll fight slayer, but not till Saturday" he had no idea why he was sticking to the annoying ones plan, but he was a little to pissed off to fight her right now.  
  
Buffy bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood in attempt to hold back hysterical laughter, but she simply could not stop her self from saying, "what happens Saturday?"  
  
Spike looked her in the eye with cool and calculating eye's "I kill you." Spike started to back away proud that he got the last word, she was obviously stumped by him, I mean he was the big ba. "No you wont!"  
  
Spike was outraged, how dare she presume that he wouldn't, or even couldn't kill her! The nerve of the stupid bint. As he swung round to look at her, he realized she was smiling, a sweet, almost loving smile, and it was directed at him! Forgetting what he was going to say he blurted out, "and why the bloody hell not!"  
  
Buffy's sweet smile turned into a playful smirk, "you'll find out.on Saturday." And with that, Spike was left standing by himself in a dimly lit ally, he let out a roar and kicked a trashcan, it flew down the ally spreading garbage everywhere.  
  
Vigorously running his hands through his hair and lighting himself a cigarette he exhaled a long stream of smoke. 'What the bloody hell happened? Why didn't I follow the plan? And how the hell does she know about Dru? Angelus wouldn't have told her would he? No it must have just been a coincidence, Peaches was already gone when she tried to cut out my tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Oh, I don't know if I like it. I had so many idea's for their meeting I don't know if I chose the best one, anyway I hope you liked the extended chapter. I'm not sure what to put in the next chapter, which two would you guys prefer  
  
A, Dru has a tantrum and kick's Spike out.  
  
B, Xander has a tantrum over Buffy spending too much time with Cordelia.  
  
C, Buffy gets really drunk and goes with Clem to kitten poker.  
  
D, Buffy and Cordelia set Willow up with Oz.  
  
E, Buffy and Cordelia sit Angel down and tell him about his soul  
  
Or F, Spike and Angel have another fight over anything you want  
  
Again any feedback is greatly appreciated on this chapter especially  
  
Luv Chasingstars xxx  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	7. Blood Poker

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I just want to say, thank you SO much for all the reviews.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
####### Inside the bronze ######  
  
Buffy makes her way back to the table, a frown on her face, not quite sure if her meeting with Spike in the ally had been a good thing. 'He's probably more determined to kill me than ever now, way to fuck that up, buff!'  
  
Looking towards her table, she see Cordelia and Angel making out. ' ewww yuk! What the hell did I ever see in Angel, that looks so...well, yuk,' she gracefully slid into a chair at the table.  
  
Buffy waits a couple of seconds before clearing her throat. Cordelia brakes away from Angel, blushing profusely, and Angel looks confused until he realizes someone else is at the table.  
  
Cordelia smiles sweetly at Buffy "so how did it go?" Angel looks even more confused, "how did what go?" Buffy ignores him. "I'm not really sure, I think I pissed him off a little to much.oh well, I'm gona go patrol, need to kill something, you'll take Cordy home, wont you Angel?" at his grin and nod, Buffy smiled and left the bronze.  
  
  
  
##### In the middle of town #####  
  
Buffy was slowly walking threw town towards the cemetery, contemplating the weirdness that was her life, when she heard some laughing. Walking towards the sound, she realised it was coming from Willy's.  
  
A huge smile crossed her features 'maybe tonight wont be a total waste, but how the hell am I going to convince Clem, I don't want to kill him? Oh well, wont know till I try.'  
  
  
  
##### Inside Willy's #####  
  
Willy was having a good night. The bar was packed, the customers were happy and spending their money, everything was good. The Slayer had been round the night before, which was a good indication that she wouldn't be round again for a good month or two.  
  
As well as the regulars, there was a large group of vampires that were new to Sunnydale, and a large herd of Slymotot's, they were usually to frightened of the Slayer to come out in the open, but here they were, spending their money, 'yes, life was good.'  
  
The voices in the bar suddenly went from boisterous laughter, to hushed whispers. Turning round to see what had caused the problem, Willy was greeted with the sight of the Slayer leaning on his bar smiling widely at him. Willy only had one coherent thought 'SHIT.'  
  
Buffy thought she was going to wet herself, cause the look on Willy's face was priceless. "Hi Willy, wow, business looks really good." Willy swallowed and stuttered out. "er, yer, Slayer, we weren't, well, expecting you around for awhile, what can I em, do for you?"  
  
Buffy snorted and gave a quick glance around the bar. Turning her attention back to Willy she said, "I'm just really bored! You know that guy that was in here last night, do you know were I can find him?"  
  
A glass smashed behind Buffy, and she wiped her head round to the sound. Clem was standing in a group of demons, an extremely scared look on his face and glass around his feet. Buffy smirked, "no need Willy, I've spotted him all by myself."  
  
The demons with Clem, took one look at the approaching Slayer and scattered. Clem fidgeted nervously as Buffy approached him. "Slayer, hi, I, er, I'm sorry if I've done som."  
  
Buffy chuckled, "you haven't done anything wrong." She smiled at him and held out her hand. Clem hesitantly shook it with his flabby one. "Your Clem right? And you can call me Buffy."  
  
Clem smiled slightly, "yes, that's my name. I don't know many demons, I cant help you, I'm sorry." This only made Buffy laugh harder. "I SO don't need any help, I just came to thank you for yesterday, I was being very bitchy and you handled it like a gentleman, Which makes you perfect for my new plan.  
  
Clem fidgets nervously, "what plan Slayer, er I mean Buffy?" Buffy let's out a chuckle at the expression on his face. "my plan to get to know the demon world a little better, I mean you guys aren't all evil, I cant keep going round slaying every demon I see, and I cant really be bothered!"  
  
Clem inhales deeply and starts looking at his shoes, "well, sla. Buffy, the thing is I cant be seen with you, It I'll get me killed, siding with the enemy, hanging with the Slayer."  
  
Buffy pouted, "yer, well they could see it like that," turning round and addressing the rest of the bar she asked them "what do you guys think? I could leave and wait outside killing you as you come out one by one, then do a sweep of the docks and the cemeteries killing every demon I see.. Or Clem can entertain me for the rest of the night and keep me as far away from you guys as he likes!"  
  
The whole bar was glairing at Buffy and mumbling death threats, she just snorted, "nice to know you guys se it my way. so Clem you play kitten poker?"  
  
Clem was extremely apprehensive about taking Buffy to kitten poker with him, but after he calmed down and got used to her, he was really liking her company. Cause it helped that she was quite good at poker, and had promised him all her kittens. All in all, if the Slayer was genuine about not wanting to kill him, having her as a friend could come in handy.  
  
  
  
###### Bad par of town, near the docks #####  
  
Spike was restless, Dalton couldn't find a way to help Dru, and she was getting increasingly annoying. And what's more he couldn't get his mind of that bloody Slayer and her hot little ass.  
  
Spike looked at the scrap of paper that held the directions to tonight's entertainment. He was checking out the local kitten poker game. The game was supposed to be one of the best in the country, you could win all sorts of interesting things if you were any good. Spike was good at poker, but he was excellent at cheating.  
  
Making his way threw an abandoned warehouse, Spike came upon two Covlar demons guarding a door, one of them looked him over, and nodded to the door as the other one opened it.  
  
The room was huge and dark, it only had one light, above the table. Around the table he could see five players, as he moved closer to the table one of the players jumped into the air giggling, "Yay, I won, I won, I won, I won!" it was the bloody Slayer.  
  
He heard one of the demons chuckle "yer, yer Slayer, you won, what the hell are you gona do with nine kittens?" one of the other demons growled as he noticed Spike, "what does thee want from us?"  
  
Spike looked uninterested, "heard this was the best game in town, I came to play." A very large, red spiky demon stood up pointing at him. "we don't know you! Someone has to vouch for you, before you can play. We need to know that if you lose, you understand that now amount of violence changes that!"  
  
The table remained quiet, and the Slayer played with one of her kittens. Spike rolled his eyes, "don't suppose you'll take my blood word for it." The brown scaly demon snarled out, "no" in response. The flabby demon looked like he was about to speak, until the Slayer placed her hand on his arm briefly.  
  
The Slayer smiled at the demon, "its alright Clem, I'll vouch for him, his names Spike. I'm sure he's not interested in killing any of you, maybe me, but not till Saturday, right Spike?" at this point Buffy was smirking at Spike.  
  
Room was made for Spike at the table, and he sat down across from the Slayer "that's right pet, tar for the vote of confidence though." (/(tar is a English way of saying thank you)\)  
  
  
  
  
  
##### The warehouse two hours later #####  
  
Spike and Buffy were staring at each other across the poker table. Since Spike had arrived, he had relieved Buffy of all her kittens. The game was the last one of the night, and the other four players were already out of it.  
  
Spike smirked across the table at the Slayer, "it's over pet, you haven't got anything left to bet with, just fold and we will call it a night." Buffy had been drinking quite steadily all night, she wasn't drunk, she knew she could still kick his ass, but she was merry enough, that she was having serious problems stopping herself, from throwing the table across the room, straddling him and fucking him till he forgot all about that bitch he called a Sire.  
  
Buffy was not going down like this. "Come on Spike, there must be something I can bet with." Spike let out a bark of laughter, "you don't have anything I want Slayer." Buffy snorted, "Oh please, I know I have at least eight pints of something you want."  
  
Spike was dumb struck, was the Slayer offering to bet on her blood?! No that couldn't be right. "What do you propose pet?" Buffy found herself desperately holding back on the giddy laughter that was threatening to explode from within.  
  
Smiling coyly at him she said "I'll give you a choice you can either ask me three questions, that I will answer truthfully." Spike snorted, but Buffy chose to ignore him ".or I'll let you feed from me, under curtain conditions of course."  
  
Spike felt his mouth go dry, he tried his hardest to produce a smirk, "and they are?" Buffy smiled sweetly at him, "one, it's a one time deal. Two, I'm in control, your fangs don't go anywhere that, I don't want them to. And thirdly, you don't take anywhere near too much. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Spike nodded shakily, "yer, pet, show us you cards." As Buffy placed her cards down, Spike sucked in a unnecessary breath. A grin sped across his face as he saw them. Laying his own cards on the table he said, "read them and weep, Slayer."  
  
Buffy displayed no outward emotion, but inside she was laughing her head off and doing the Snoopy dance. Addressing the others, but never taking her eyes from Spike, she said, "great game guys, I'll see you around" they nodded and started to leave, when Clem hesitated by the doorway she continued, "it's alright Clem I'll see you at Willy's tomorrow." the demon murmured, "ok" and left.  
  
Spike pushed him and his chair away from the table, and continuing to stair at her with the same hungry gaze. Buffy rose from her set and walked round the table to stand in front of him, when he leaned back to regard her, she moved forwards and straddled his lap.  
  
Spike nearly groaned at the feeling of her in his lap, and was about to ask her 'what the bloody hell, she thought she was doing' when she said, "Change." Spike followed her gentile request and immediately cursed himself 'bloody hell mate, taking orders from the soddin Slayer, what's next gonna get your self a shinny new soul, like peaches.'  
  
Buffy ran her fingers over his demon visage, 'he's so beautiful, even when he's like this.' acting on her impulse she leant forward and kissed him. Spike was so taken by surprise that he gasped in shock. The minute his mouth opened, Buffy slipped her tongue between his lips.  
  
They kissed for a couple of minuets before Spike realised what he was doing. The Slayer was in his lap kissing him, He was hard as hell, And he was fondling her ass?!? Just as he was about to shove her on the floor, the Slayer ran her talented tongue along his fangs, and her blood flowed into his mouth.  
  
The second he tasted Slayers blood, he grabbed a tight hold of her bum, and pulled her towards him. Buffy let out a moan, and pressed her breasts into his chest. One of her hands tightly griped his bicep while the other played with the hair at the back of his neck. 'Oh god, he's such a good kisser.'  
  
Spike was harder than he had been in a LONG time, the heat from her crotch felt like it was burning him, and the air around them, was thick with the scent of her arousal, 'Christ, did he want this girl.'  
  
Buffy felt how hard he was beneath her, and a involuntary shiver ran though her body, feeling her own arousal double she pulled back from the kiss, and looked into Spikes lustful gaze, "more?" Spike growled his reply, and pulled her mouth back to his. Buffy let out a little whimper and unconsciously started to rub herself against him.  
  
The blood had stopped flowing, but he continued to kiss her. Spikes hand travelled down from her neck and he began to cup and lightly squeeze one of her breasts. Buffy's hips, slowly thrust against him, and her hand worked its way from his arm, to under his T-shirt, where she lightly scratched his nipples.  
  
Spike growled his pleasure into her mouth, he wanted to use his mouth on other parts of her body, but was too afraid, that if he moved she would leave. He had two conflicting inner voices one said, 'what the bloody hell are you doing? Throw her on the floor and fuck her till she cries, then drain her dry.' The other was voice was screaming 'don't be an idiot! You want this feeling to leave?'  
  
All of a sudden, her lips were gone and so was the warmth in his lap. He looked up at her not quite understanding what he had done wrong. She was standing about two feet away, he could easily grab her and pull her into his lap, but she was touching her lips with her fingers and her face was stained with tear.  
  
Buffy looked at the confusion on Spikes face and wiped her tears away, "go back to Dru, Spike. She needs you." And with that she ran out of the building.  
  
Spike was left sitting in the dark his head in his hands, and his cock trying to burst forth from his jeans. 'I've cheated on my sire! With the Slayer! And oh god, I would do it again.'  
  
Spike ran his hands shakily though his hair, and popped open the buttons on his Jean's. He groaned as his cock sprang free, encircling in with his muscular hand, he started to stroke it. 'at least I can get rid of one problem that bloody bitch has caused, had hopefully find someone nice to eat on the way home, just them that annoying little voice in his head spoke up, 'what the hell are you gona find on the way home that's gona satisfy you after tasting her.'  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I hope no one was offended by that chapter, I know how sensitive some readers can be.  
  
I also hope no one was disappointed. I kinda was but I think it's because I'm getting lazy, tell me what you guy's think.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, PLEASE keep it up I Love hearing from you guy's! Special thanks to; Slyffindor Playmate, golum, Lora Darcy, Anne Rose, KurroNeko-Yasha, Teri and any one else that reviewed twice or more it means I lot that you bother. (sorry, I sound like I just won an award or something, how sad is that, I hope you guys don't actually read this section, I sound like a right wanker, lol. Please just ignore me I have insomnia and it's 4.15am!)  
  
Just a little note for chapter 8 possibly 9, (depends on what I come up with to happen between now and then,) Jamie, your wish is my command one interrogation coming up, I hope you like it.  
  
Luv Chasingstars xxx 


	8. Expressing Anger

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to update, I've scraped this chapter, and rewritten it three times already, and it's still short, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
  
##### 8.00am Sunnydale School Library. #####  
  
Giles, Willow and Xander were sitting round the table discussing there notes, they had been making a list of all the questions they could ask Buffy and Cordelia about there futures.  
  
  
  
There three heads turned sharply to the stacks as they heard the back door open and some laughing, "seriously Angel you didn't have to come with me. It's sunny out side, you should be at home in bed."  
  
  
  
As the two of them came round the corner, and they spotted the gang. Angel released Cordelia from the hug he was giving her, and placed his hands in his pockets. Cordelia closed all the blinds and took a seat on Angel's lap, "so guys, what you doing?"  
  
  
  
Giles stood, and removed his glasses. "We are making a list of questions, that we are hoping, either Buffy or yourself could answer." Cordelia smiled at him, "yer I'm sure we cou.."  
  
  
  
Buffy burst through the library doors, and violently threw her bag at the book cage, "ERG! INNER WISHES SUCK!" Cordelia noticed that everyone had stood up and moved away from the Slayer. "Hey Buff, remember you friends, your scaring them. What happened?"  
  
  
  
Buffy rested her head on the cool metal of the cage trying to calm herself. It wasn't working so she punched the metal twice instead, giving of a frustrated scream. "This was so not my inner wish!" Opening the cage door, she went in, rummaged around in a closet for a couple of seconds, and re- emerged with a tranquilliser gun in one hand, and a dagger in the other.  
  
  
  
Buffy smiled evilly at the group, raising the tranquilliser gun she said. "Tank him, tie him up, and leave him in the cemetery over night for some lucky vamp to have a free snack or," lowering the gun and showing them the blade, "do it myself, and stab him repeatedly?"  
  
  
  
The gang stared at her open mouthed, or in Xander's case an open mouth filled with half chewed donut. Giles was once AGAIN cleaning his glasses, and Angel obviously had a floor fascination. Cordelia smirked, "just a guess, but Snyder asked you to do the parent teachers night again, hasn't he?"  
  
  
  
Buffy threw the gun and the knife back into the cage, and flopped into a vacant chair. "Yes, ugly little nazi troll, he cornered me a minute ago, and not that I mind, but what the hell is Angel doing here, cant you see it's kinda sunny outside?"  
  
  
  
Angel shrugged and pulled Cordelia back onto his lap, Cordelia smiled like she had just won the lottery, stroked the side of his face, and kissed his nose. Angel in turn looked incredibly satisfied, and one of his hands began to casually stroke her arm.  
  
  
  
Buffy felt queasy looking at them and couldn't help but make some gagging noises. "Erg, God could you two get any sapper, people shouldn't have to see this!" when neither of them noticed she had said anything, she threw her hands in the air in mock exasperation and turned to look at Giles, "so Giles, what's the what?"  
  
  
  
Giles smile slightly at her and replaced his glasses. "As this is a inner wish and not time travel Willow, Xander and myself have been wondering if you could ans.." Buffy interrupted him smiling "shoot."  
  
  
  
Giles opened his mouth to speak, but Xander rudely butted in gesturing wildly with his hands towards Angel and Cordelia. "How come your alright with this, last week it was you making eyes at Angel, and now your OK with Cordy macking on him."  
  
  
  
The group turned to look at Buffy who was cringing slightly, "from my point of view, me and Angel broke up three years ago, and we didn't have a very healthy relationship before that. Their a new guy for me now and as long as Cordy and Angel don't get pelvic, alls right with the world, well, except for the fact that Snyder still has all his body parts."  
  
  
  
Willow bounced up and down in her chair. "New guy really? Who is it? Do we know him?" Xander butted in again before Buffy could say anything. "Unless that guy is yours truly, which I suspecting it's not, lets go back to the pelvic comment. Why cant dead boy get any?"  
  
  
  
Buffy looks across the table at Cordelia, and nods towards Giles office. They get up and headed into the office, closing the door behind them. Xander turned to Angel and said "so dead boy, why can't you get any? Does it make you go crazy, and you have a nice big killing spree or something?"  
  
  
  
Angel frowns and stairs at the office door "it's never happened before." *[authors note: I'm thinking Angel must of slept with people since he got his soul he just never experienced perfect happiness]*  
  
  
  
  
  
##### Inside Giles office #####  
  
Cordelia looked at Buffy panic written all over her face "I'm not telling him!" Buffy laughed at her "I'm not fucking telling him!.. We'll talk to Miss Calendar later, see if we can get her to start translating the curse now, maybe she can tweak it a bit."  
  
  
  
Cordelia smirked at Buffy, "so now that's out of the way, what did you do last night?" Buffy rolled her eyes at Cordelia, but couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I saw him last night."  
  
  
  
Cordelia hit her playfully on the arm "and!?" Buffy sighed loudly, "everything was going great for awhile, I mean, I'm there straddling his lap, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat when I realize, I realize he's not my Spike. He doesn't love me, and properly has plans to kill me, so I told him to go back to Dru."  
  
  
  
Buffy swiped one lone tear away from her face. Cordelia pulled her into a hug and let out a little chuckle. Buffy pushed her away, "what the hell is so funny!!??!!" Cordelia's chuckle turned into uncontrollable laughter as she chanted. "You think he's gorgeous, you wana kiss him, you want to hug him, you want to love him, you want to smooch him," [same tune as Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality]  
  
  
  
Buffy threw a book at her, "I'm serious!" Cordelia stopped laughing, "I know, but you still don't get it sweet heart, your Spike still loves you, and he'll be there when we get back. This Spike is just.. entertainment!" both girls burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
##### Across town in the factory. ######  
  
Spike couldn't take it anymore, Dru had been screaming and crying since he got home last night, and he could think of nothing to shut her up. "Jesus Christ woman, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"  
  
  
  
Drusilla whimpered and began to claw at the walls. "All the stars are screaming, so loud, so loud, make them stop!" she started slapping her hands over her ears repeatedly.  
  
  
  
As Spike moved towards Drusilla she screamed even louder, "no, no, no, they lie, you love you princess, inside and out?" Spike rolled his eyes at her "of course I bloody do you daft cow, that's why I'm in this bloody town isn't it, for you!"  
  
  
  
Drusilla stepped forward and slapped him so hard she left a hand print, he growled at her, but she ignored him. "Its not nice to lie to Mummy, miss Edith told my the truth, you came for the Slayer, I can see her floating all around you, you taste like ashes to me Spike. You wont dance, or play in the dirt, but it calls to me whispering its secrets, says that the Slayer knows all of yours, I want to play in the dirt Spike, with the worms and dance in the wind, you cant stop me, you cant!"  
  
  
  
Spike was extremely confused, "what are you talking about luv, come on you have had a long day, lets put you to bed." Drusilla growled at him. "You wont stop me! They say you are not invited!" Spike reached out to grab her but she turned and run, before he understood what she was doing she was at the factory door.  
  
  
  
"DRU, DRU" he started to run across the room as she headed out the doors, by the time he got to them Dru stepped into a patch of sunlight, as she burnt she turned to him "she knows all your secrets William."  
  
  
  
Spike stood in shock, his Sire had just killed herself. His lover for over a century was out their blowing in the wind and instead of crying like a baby he shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the door muttering, "What bloody secrets?"  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sorry it took so long, I know exactly where I want to go with the story, I'm just having trouble getting there. Please review anyway, you guys have been really helpful, and I'm very grateful.  
  
Luv Chasingstars. XXX.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	9. Dirty girl

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok, I know there are no excuses for being the bitch that I am, having made you lot wait this long, and I am really, REALLY sorry, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
Some Russian DICKHEAD!!! Hacked into my computer, and left a lode of viruses. And because of them I was with out a computer for FAR to long!  
  
Anyway on top of that! I had to write my first fight scene, and oh boy is it shit! (There is almost no actual fight.) Please review anyway, your comments are so important to me!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
##### Angel's apartment. #####  
  
Cordelia moaned low in her throat, as Angel sucked on her left nipple, they were REALLY going to have to stop soon. Their clothes lay strewn about the room, all she had left on was her lacy, black thong. It was true that Angel still had his pants on, but she knew for a fact that he was neither, a boxers, OR briefs man.  
  
Angel moaned into her ear, 'god Cordy. you taste so good,' before he moved to kiss her again. She kissed him back just as passionately, and gasped when he started to rhythmically grind his erection into her crotch, 'OH! they had to stop now.but it felt SO good. maybe just five more minuets.'  
  
#####Buffy's bedroom. #####  
  
Buffy woke as the sun was setting. Her mom would be home tomorrow night, just in time for parent- teachers night, 'oh joy,' Buffy chuckled to herself, as she briefly entertained the thought, of letting Spike kill Snider this time round.  
  
Buffy headed towards the school, taking a short cut through the cemetery, she was supposed to be meeting Xander and Willow in ten minutes, they hadn't really seen each other since she came back in time, and she knew they hated her new found closeness with Cordelia, which would probably be even closer, if it wasn't for all the time Queen C spent with captain- broods-a-lot, 'Dam Angel and his distracting lips!'  
  
Buffy was brought out of her thoughts, by some loud talking across the cemetery, sighing loudly, she walked towards the sounds muttering, "stupid demons, gona get their ass's kicked."  
  
As The Slayer made it to the clearing, she saw a group of five vamps picking on a demon, so she moves closer to hear what they were saying. "We know your friends with that whore! You will tell us where to find her, or we'll rip all your skin off!"  
  
A second vamp then added, "and with the amount of skin you have, it could take hours." a few seconds later, a stuttering reply could be heard. "sh. sh. she's not. a. a. whore, and I ddd. don't find hhhh. her, she finds me."  
  
Another vamp growled at him. "Why are you protecting the fucking Slayer, Clem? You're just another demon to her, you think she's going to rescue you? Shouldn't she be here by now?"  
  
Buffy chuckled, and stepped out into the clearing, " Hey Clem, sorry I'm late, I didn't know you were gona need rescuing, it's totally my bad." Clem smiled at her, and then promptly pasted out.  
  
The vampire gang slowly began circling Buffy, and naturally, she continued talking. "and as if I would need protecting from five vamps, who look like rejects from a seers catalogue.(# authors note: I have no idea what the seers catalogue is like, just heard someone say that once#) And trust me, if I like the guy, it makes him different."  
  
The 'head' vampire growled at her. " You talk too much, girl. Don't you know a woman should be seen, and not heard." the Slayer stared at him dumfounded, she'd give him seen and not heard. Buffy smiled at the vamp sweetly, and suddenly lunged forward with her arm extended. The vamp screamed and waited to turn to dust. When he didn't, he looked down at his chest, the Slayers arm disappeared into it, he looked back at her face with a expression of disbelief, she chuckled, "look ma, another vamp's put his heart in my hand.. Opps," ripping her hand from his chest the heart along with it. "gota wonder why they keep doing that."  
  
As the vampire turned to dust, she turned on the remaining four, who had been too stupid to either attack, or run while she was distracted. She moved so fast they didn't know what had hit them. As the dust settled around her, she made her way over to Clem.  
  
As the Slayer reached down to help him up, her Slayer senses went on red alert. Smirking down at him she said, "you might wana run Clem, there are some more headed this way. And just for your safety, lets pretend you did something to really piss me off, and I want you dead. How's that?"  
  
Clem smiled at her, and nodded his thanks, as he began to run from the cemetery, as Buffy shouted after him with a smile on her face, "Clem you lying little shit, next time I see you, I'm gona rip your arms off, and beat you to death with them!"  
  
A viscous snarl came from her left. "There won't be a next time Slayer, we'll kill you were you stand." Buffy chuckled, and turned towards the voice. "Kill me were I stand, couldn't you come up with anything better, you could of at least told me, how you were gona 'rip my guts out, and fuck each other covered in my blood!' or some shit like that, I mean come on people, could you at least try a little!"  
  
There were twelve of them, and not a single one of them, knew what to do with her comment. They stood staring at her dumbly. "Ok, one of you might want to attack me now." This seemed to shock them out of their stupor, and to her surprise they all attacked at once.  
  
Buffy staked two strait away, as she kicked a third in the head, knocking him unconscious. The fourth a large 'biker' swung at her, his elbow connected with her windpipe, and she fell to her knees gasping for breath. As Buffy tried to stand, she was kicked from behind, and she fell face first into a puddle of mud.  
  
The slayer resisted the temptation to gasp as she felt the full wait of the fat vampire on her back, and his fat hand on the back of her neck holding her face in the puddle. This was a perfect time to put Giles' 'lung expansion' training to good use.  
  
Buffy thrashed around widely for a couple of minuets, before going limp under the heavy weight. The demon remained above her, for a few more seconds, before standing up.  
  
The slayer slowly raised herself from the puddle to listen to them. "Dude! We just like, totally killed the fucking slayer, were like, bad-ass's!" the rest laughed until one exclaimed, "no man, were better than 'bad-ass's,' we have like, totally evil genus ass's!"  
  
Buffy pushed a tree branch through the vamp closest to her, and as it turned to dust she took its place in their group huddle "na, evil genus tend to actually be smart, and if you were smart, you would have run off by now"  
  
The group began to fight, and the number of vamps was readily decreasing, until at last, the slayer was left alone in the cemetery.  
  
She was bent over with her hands on her knees gasping for breath, when she felt the presents of another vampire behind her. A smile spread across her face as she heard his voice, "couldn't wait till Saturday, Spike?"  
  
As she turned round to look at him, Spike forgot he didn't need to breath, her shirt was torn and dirty, allowing him to see a fair amount of cleavage, and her hair fell out of her messy pony-tail, and hung loosely around her blood smeared face. Her skirt ripped to shreds, barely held together.  
  
Spike suppressed a moan, as he felt his body respond to the sight before him. "Well luv, with the interactive show I got last time, you cant blame a bloke for. inquiring about a repeat performance?"  
  
Buffy smile at him, and hopped up onto a tome stone. As she crossed her legs, part of the skirt fell away, revealing to Spike one long, smooth, tanned thigh, what shocked him most about this, was that the Slayer did not seem in the least bit bothered by her sate of dress, in fact she was smirking at him.  
  
When Buffy was sure she had his attention back on her face, she wet her lips with her tongue and bit down on her bottom lip, "I told you. it was a one time deal. but I did enjoy myself. what did you have in mind?"  
  
Spike grinned at her "well luv I was thinking. thinking that." Spike didn't know what was wrong with himself, he seemed to of lost the ability to talk, that NEVER happened to him, so what if the Slayer was caressing her breasts with one hand, while removing her knickers with the other, 'Good God, could his cock get any harder!'  
  
Buffy smirked at his inability to talk, the shock on his face as she thrown her panties at him was priceless. "Maybe. you were thinking about bending me over a tomb stone, fucking me so hard from behind, that I'll beg you to hurt me just a little bit more. but you cant kiss me that way, and we both know you want the kissing part, cause I will not be sporting scar's tomorrow, mister."  
  
In response Spike swallowed heavily and groaned, 'Oh God, here's a harder place.' Buffy stalked towards him, undoing the remaining buttons on her shirt, and smiled at him sweetly, "or. we could. go over to that mausoleum." she pressed her breasts into his hard chest, ran her hands through his hair, and licked her lips for effect, before whispering breathlessly into his ear, "and I'll show you, where you can put that stake, you have in your pants."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok, usual apologies for the crap, that is my grammar.  
  
I hope no one minded that tiny scene with angel and Cordy, I know that some of you really seem to hate them.  
  
A warning about the next chapter, I don't understand the difference between R and NC17, so if your not sure DON'T read it.  
  
Thanks again to any one who reviews, don't make me beg you guys, I'm crap at it.  
  
Oh and apparently I need a disclaimer so here goes: I don't own anything, if I did this would have happened on the show, and I wouldn't be posting stuff, on a fanfiction web site.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


End file.
